1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a funnel, and more particularly to a funnel for a water tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A water tank is a very important part of a cooling system for an engine on a car. The water has a large specific heat so that the temperature of the water increases little after the water absorbs heat of the engine, and it prevents the engine from overheating. And the heat of the engine conducts to the water through a liquid loop of the water. It is ordinary to add chemical compounds with ethers into the water tank to increase the heat dissipation efficiency for the water and decrease the risk that the water tank gets rust. The heat is dissipated by passing through a heat dissipation plate with a large surface area and use of air convection so that the temperature of the engine decreases and remains at a workable temperature for the engine. After a period of using, the water (including chemical compounds with ethers) in the water tank gets acidified and corrodes the water tank and the liquid loop so that the water in the water tank must be replaced regularly. And it is easier to use a funnel to add the water into the water tank.
However, a funnel of a prior art is unequipped with a structure for stopping adding water. If the water in the water tank is filled and the funnel still has the water, and when moving away the funnel from the water tank, the water in the funnel flows out from the bottom of the funnel. When the water drops on ground, it needs to be cleaned because the water contains chemical compounds and it pollutes an environment. And the water with chemical compounds can also injure human skin. Furthermore, when the water tank is about to be filled, the engine needs to be started to heat itself and drive a water pump so that the water cycles in the cooling system. And it helps to remove air in the water tank and the liquid loop. Besides, it is normal that an oversized hot bubble comes out from the water tank through the funnel and causes people to hurt. This disadvantage is needed to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.